


get your skirt dirty

by CoeurireDeux (Coeurire)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Ficlet, Formalwear, Kinktober 2020, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/CoeurireDeux
Summary: "Actually, tonight I was hoping I could keep the suit on."
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952893
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	get your skirt dirty

**Author's Note:**

> written for Ellobean's Kinktober 2020   
> Day 9: Formalwear

  
“Allow me to help you out of your suit, Mr.--”

Peter cut Juno off with a wave of his hand. “We’re home free, so it’s Nureyev now, detective. And no. Actually, tonight I was hoping I could keep the suit on.” 

Juno grinned, and pulled him in by his tie. He was two inches taller than Peter in heels, so he looked down at the thief as he said, “Sounds good to me.” 

He leaned down to close the gap between them, and they were kissing like the world was ending. Juno broke the kiss just long enough to grab the collar of Peter’s shirt and push him up against the wall.

“Oh God, Juno,” breathed Peter, “I love when you take control.” 

“Yeah?” Juno leaned into Peter, his erection brushing against his packer, and kissed him deeply. Peter started to let out small noises into Juno’s mouth, and in response, Juno moved his lips to Peter’s neck, his shoulder. 

“I wanna mark you up,” he said. 

  
“Do it,” said Nureyev, and Juno sucked on Peter’s collarbone, prompting an moan and a scrabbling of hands against his back. When he finished, underneath the lipstick stain was a gorgeous bruise. He returned his attention to Peter’s lips, and pressed himself against the thief. The friction of his cock against Peter’s thigh through the soft tulle of the dress was  _ exquisite.  _ He moaned, and started rutting against Peter, who grabbed his hips and encouraged the movement, rubbing Juno’s cock up and down against his leg. 

  
“Juno,” Peter asked, “would you mind if I just retrieve something quickly?” 

“You want me to get this ballgown dirty by kneeling on the floor, don’t you.” 

“I would  _ never-- _ you can arrange it around yourself so it doesn’t get--” 

“No, I want to.” Juno grinned. “Stay right there and don’t move. I’m going to suck you off so good, Nureyev.” He grabbed his tie one more time to pull him in for a last kiss, and headed in the direction of Peter’s drawer. 

**Author's Note:**

> very short but hopefully good! i wanna write more of this one too lol 
> 
> Twitter: Coeurire  
> Discord: August#2270


End file.
